Uchiha and Haruno
by Kagoya Kyuuku
Summary: Sakura was being torn apart, between the Uchiha and the Haruno. Who should she choose? Her father or her fiance? Sequel to My Boss and I! AU. RnR please? P.S: This fic is going on a hiatus for a while. I'll update it as soon as I can!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone !**

 **So, after thinking of the plot, I have finally returned with the sequel to My Boss and I !**

 **I've decided to make this story a trilogy, so be sure to expect another sequel to this one !**

 **For starters, please enjoy your reading ~**

 **Disclaimer : I only own this plot.**

* * *

" _MARRIED?!" Naruto's scream was as loud as usual, but this time his voice was a note higher._

 _"Hn."_

 _"SERIOUSLY?!"_

 _"Of course I am, dobe." Sasuke scoffed._

 _"FOREHEAD! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Ino happily said and threw herself to Sakura to give her a bear hug._

 _"Thank you, pig." Sakura hugged her best friend back and smiled. "And I'm sure I have an apology to make."_

 _Ino released her hug with a smile and Sakura didn't waste any time to bow in apology._

 _"I'm so sorry for hiding the fact that I am Haruno Kizashi's daughter. I am so sorry for all the trouble I have caused to all of you." Sakura said sincerely. "I don't know how long all of you can forgive me, but I hope—"_

 _Hinata's warm hug effectively cut Sakura's sentence. Sakura widened her eyes at the kind gesture of the Hyūga's young lady._

 _"We are also sorry, Sakura-chan." Hinata sniffled. "We judged you at the moment we knew, without even bothering to know the exact truth."_

 _Following Hinata, Tenten and Temari also gave Sakura a hug._

 _"We are so very sorry, Sakura-chan." Tenten apologized. "After hearing the truth from Ino, we didn't mind anymore about it. Senju or Haruno, you are still our one and only Sakura-chan."_

 _"Congratulations for your upcoming wedding by the way." Temari winked._

 _Sakura couldn't hold back her tears so she let it trickled down. She was so worried everyone would hate her, and also hated Sasuke for choosing her. But none of her worry came true. Even Fugaku and Mikoto happily accepted her to the family, and even apologized for having a disappointment when they knew Sakura was the daughter of Haruno Kizashi._

 _Just like Sasuke, nobody cared anymore about her family name. All they cared about was that she was Sakura._

 _ **Uchiha**_ _Sakura, soon._

 _Sakura's tears trickled some more when Naruto and the others congratulated her and Sasuke. And when she saw Ino's smile, her tears rolled down heavier. Because she also saw her mother's image behind Ino._

 _ **You deserve to be happy, Sakura**_ _._

 _Sakura closed her eyes, as she was enjoying the warmth she thought had long gone._

 _ **I am happy right now, mother..**_

* * *

Senju Sakura opened her eyes slowly as she felt something hot was on her cheek. Through her blurry vision, she could see the morning sunlight which was peeking through her room's curtains. Sakura squinted her eyes upon seeing the bright light and it took another few seconds to realize that the sun was the reason her cheek felt hot.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes more and widened. What was this white thing in front of her?

Upon realizing the situation she was in, Sakura's face turned bright red.

This white thing— _shirt_ , to be precise—is actually _Uchiha Sasuke_. Sakura looked up and saw the peacefully sleeping figure of her fiancé. His chicken butt hair looks quite disheveled, but he was still handsome even in his sleep. Sasuke's breath was steady and Sakura smiled softly.

It has been three months since Sasuke proposed to her, and during those three months Sasuke would often spend his nights in Sakura's apartment. Sasuke actually wanted Sakura to stay in his house, but Sakura rejected the idea. Instead, she wanted her old apartment back and after giving Sasuke her best puppy eyes, she got what she wanted.

She was back as Sasuke's secretary after he proposed.

Sakura lifted her hand and softly stroke Sasuke's cheek. She smiled gently as she felt Sasuke leaned into her touch. She snuggled closer to Sasuke, and sensing the warmth, the young son of Uchiha tightened his hold on her head and waist.

Sakura breathed in Sasuke's scent and closed her eyes, drifting back to slumber.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke opened his eyes slowly as he felt something hot was on his back. He squinted his eyes upon seeing the bright sunlight. He snapped his eyes open when he realized that he wasn't in his room. Moreover, his fiancee wasn't there in his arms.

Sasuke bolted out from the bed and rushed to the kitchen.

He sighed a deep relief upon seeing Sakura who was cooking their breakfast. He made his way quietly to her, and then wrapped his arms around her waist.

He could feel Sakura was startled but then relaxed in his arms.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said happily.

"Morning, Sakura." Sasuka whispered. He breathed in her scent and tightened his hold on her. "I thought you left me."

"Why did you think that?" Sakura asked confusedly while pouring Sasuke's morning coffee.

"You weren't there when I woke up." Sasuke said.

Sakura giggled. "I'm not going anywhere, Sasuke-kun. Here, your coffee."

Sasuke kissed his fiancee's temple before taking his cup and made his way to the dining table. Sakura followed him by bringing two plates of breakfast.

"Oh by the way, Sasuke-kun, I'll head to the office first." Sakura said while munching her sausages.

"Why?"

"I need to prepare some documents for your meetings today. And earlier, Mikoto-sama called me and she said you have to company her this morning before you go to the work." Sakura said.

"Why?"

Sakura chuckled. "She said you need some fitting to do."

Sasuke nodded. "Fine."

Sakura smiled and then her gaze suddenly fell on the glistening ring on her finger. Sakura's smile faltered.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called, noticing his fiancee sudden sadness.

"Sasuke-kun.. Are.. Are you sure about this?" Sakura suddenly asked.

"About what?"

"Me marrying you." Sakura's answer came in soft whisper.

"Why would you ask me something like that?" Sasuke asked gently.

"But people will talk about it!" Sakura said. "I have a Haruno blood within me, and moreover I was kicked out from the Senju family! And my father is Haruno Kizashi, someone who is enemies with your father! And I am nobody, just someone who is lucky enough to be your secretary! And—"

Sakura's rambling stopped the moment Sasuke's lips touched her forehead sweetly.

"I don't care about it." Sasuke said after releasing Sakura's forehead from his kiss. He lifted Sakura's chin so his onyx eyes could stare directly to her own emerald eyes.

"I love you, Sakura." Sasuke said. "And yes, I am sure about marrying you."

"But the public—"

This time, Sasuke kissed her nose to stop the pink haired lady's rambling.

"Let them talk. They have the right to do so, anyway." Sasuke answered.

"But Sasuke-kun, the Uchiha image—"

"Sakura, you're not a disgrace." Sasuke sternly said, cutting off Sakura's rambling. "You are someone worthy of bearing the name of Uchiha. I _want_ you to be an Uchiha, just like me. I don't care if you're a Senju or a Haruno. At the end of the day, you'll be an Uchiha. _My_ Uchiha."

Sakura's eyes softened and she nodded slowly. Sasuke smiled and then kissed her forehead one more time before sitting back to finish his breakfast.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered.

"Aa."

* * *

" _Hello?_ _What's up, forehead?_ "

"Hey, pig." Sakura said. "Are you busy right now?"

" _Not really. Why?_ "

"I need your help." Sakura said. "I need to pick up something this afternoon, but my work—aw, shit!"

" _Sakura? You're okay? What happened?_ " Ino asked worriedly after hearing something had crashed.

"No, nothing, I'm fine." Sakura huffed. "I need to pick the wedding invitations this afternoon, but I can't go, pig. My work is piling up. Can you help me picking it up?"

" _Sure. Anything else?_ " Ino asked.

"The decorations." Sakura said. "Please check them for me, pig."

" _Okay. Is that all?_ " Ino asked.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot, Ino. So sorry for troubling you." Sakura apologized.

" _No biggies. Glad to help, anyway. But you know, Sakura, maybe you should stop working. You're getting married in like two months._ " Ino sighed. " _I don't think that cold hearted jerk will mind if you quit either._ "

"I can't do that, pig!" Sakura protested. "I've finally got this job back!"

" _But you have a wedding to prepare!_ " Ino protested back. " _You shouldn't work too much! You have to take care of your own health, you know!_ "

"I'm fine!" Sakura said. "But thanks a lot for worrying me, Ino."

" _Yeah, I'm always worrying you, you jerk. You are so selfless, forehead. When did the last time you actually did some treatment to your own body?_ " Ino asked.

Sakura gulped. "Uhm.. Few.. Years.. Ago?" Sakura answered in a low voice.

Ino stayed in silence for a few minutes.

"Ugh.. Pig?"

" _That's it! I'm taking you tomorrow for treatment!_ " Ino said in annoyance and hung up.

Sakura was left without words. She sighed and put her phone down. She giggled slightly. Ino was always acting like an older sister for her, no matter what. Sometimes, she acted like her mother. She only wanted the best for Sakura, and Sakura wanted the same for her. Ino was a friend she would never traded for anyone else.

Sakura directed her gaze to the mess she accidentally created while she was on the phone. Her folders and files were scattered on the floor and her desk was a mess as well.

Sakura sighed. "Why do you have to be so busy, Sasuke-kun." she grumbled.

* * *

"Sasu-chan, you look _super_ handsome! Oh my gosh, is my son really _this_ handsome?!" Mikoto practically squealed upon seeing Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He was wondering deep down whether Sakura would have the same reaction as his mother or not when she saw him at the aisle.

Aisle.

Sasuke couldn't believe that he was about to marry the love of his life.

"Do you.. think Sakura will like it?" Sasuke asked softly, almost as a whisper. But Mikoto heard it very clearly.

"She will _love_ it! You look totally utterly _handsome_!" Mikoto squealed.

Sasuke smiled inwardly. Two more months. Only two more months and after that Sakura would be his. _Forever_.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Haruno Kizashi's office..**

Haruno Kizashi slammed the tablet hard onto the floor. The gadget cracked and broke down immediately.

Meanwhile, Umino Iruka stayed silent while his boss lashing out his anger.

"Sakura is marrying the brat?!" Kizashi slammed his desk.

" _Kaichō_.." Iruka called.

" I won't allow this!" Kizashi angrily said. "First it was Uchiha Fugaku who stole Mebuki away from me, and now his son is going to take my daughter!"

" _Kaichō_ , your orders?" Iruka politely asked.

" _I am going to take back my property. No matter what_." Haruno Kizashi said.

Iruka politely bowed. "As you wish, _Kaichō_."

* * *

 **Done !**

 **What do you think about this chapter ?**

 **I hope you are excited for the next chapter :)**

 **I welcome any reviews and/or flames, folks !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the second chapter !** **I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this T_T**

 **Please enjoy your reading *bow***

 **Disclaimer : I only own this plot.**

* * *

 **At Haruno Mansion...**

Haruno Kizashi slammed his morning newspaper onto the table hard, surprising all of the maids around him. Sakura's marriage news to Sasuke was enough to sully his mood, and yet this morning he received news that Uchiha Fugaku had just sealed deal with Kirigakure Trading Company. Kizashi also aimed his attention to the start-growing company but he didn't manage to seal deal with it yet.

His mood worsened.

"Iruka!" he yelled.

"Yes, _Kaichō_?" Iruka answered calmly.

"When will he come back?" Kizashi asked.

"Tomorrow, _Kaichō_." Iruka answered.

"Alright. Make preparations." Kizashi ordered.

Iruka bowed. "As you wish, _Kaichō_."

* * *

 **At Uchiha Tourism...**

Senju Sakura sighed and rubbed her eyes gently. She had been staying up all night, trying to finish her unending work. Sasuke also stayed in the office with her and had just left for his first meeting. Sakura sighed again as she felt really worried about her fiance. His work seemed unending too. Moreover, their wedding preparations also started to take its toll on them. Luckily, all of their friends were helping them with full effort.

Especially Ino. Sakura didn't have to worry about her wedding gown or her wedding decorations, as Ino made sure to take care all of it perfectly.

Her office's door opened and Sakura lifted her head to see who was coming.

She stood up immediately upon seeing the tired Sasuke and made her way to her. Sasuke gave his fiancee his bear hug as soon as he saw her.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" Sakura asked gently.

Sasuke sighed. "Just let me be like this for a while."

Sakura didn't say anything and comforted her fiance. One of her hands rubbed his back gently while the other ran its fingers on Sasuke's hair. She hummed quietly and let Sasuke breathed her calming scent deeply.

"You should rest for a bit, Sasuke-kun. I'll set your next meeting tomorrow." Sakura said.

Sasuke buried his face into Sakura's shoulder and shook his head softly. "Father has just made a deal with Kirigakure Trading Company. I know it'll be busy. Let the meeting be hold on schedule."

Sakura sighed. She knew how important it was for the Uchiha Corporation. By partnering with Kirigakure Trading Company, the corporation's stock would rise. Not to mention the family business would be able to expand to the start-growing city.

However, she couldn't help herself either. Sasuke had been working too hard, he often exhausted himself. With their upcoming wedding, Sakura grew more worried about Sasuke's health.

"Sasuke-kun, I think it's better for you if you rest a bit. You have been in meeting for nonstop since this morning. I'll set the meeting with Kirigakure for the later evening, okay?" Sakura said.

"Sakura..."

"Please, Sasuke-kun," Sakura plead. "You'll ruin your body if you keep acting like this."

Sasuke sighed. He couldn't really object if Sakura's tone was so pleading like that.

"Hn."

Sakura sighed in relief.

Sasuke lifted his head and cupped Sakura's face with his hands. His onyx eyes bore to Sakura's own green eyes. He stayed silent for a good one minute and then raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so pale?" Sasuke asked.

"Really?" Sakura asked. "I'm fine though."

Sasuke didn't say anything and took another close look at Sakura's face. "How long did you sleep last night?"

Sakura gulped down. Her eyes started to shake in panic and Sasuke noticed that. She tried to shift her gaze but Sasuke held her face tighter to make sure she was facing him straight. Sasuke waited for her answer.

"I... I don't know." Sakura answered in a small voice. "Two hours? Oh wait, three hours. No, wait. I think... Zero hour?"

Sasuke didn't say anything but Sakura knew he was upset with her. He might not say a word, but his eyes said everything. There was hurt and confusion flashing in his eyes. Sakura smiled warmly.

"I'm fine, really. It's just... I intentionally lessen my sleeping time to help you. You have so much work to do, Sasuke-kun. As your secretary, I have to make sure your work wouldn't pile up unnecessarily. And besides, I'm... I'm also taking care of our wedding."

Sasuke didn't say anything and Sakura looked at him worriedly. "Are you angry? I'm sorry."

Sasuke sighed and hugged her. "I'm not angry. I'm just worried about you. You already have a piled up work and yet you still have to take care of our wedding. Is there anything I could help with the preparations?"

"No, no," Sakura replied immediately. "Ino and the other girls are helping me already. I know how much this time means to you. There are lots of new business dealings, and I know you wouldn't want to miss every chances you have. So, don't worry. I'm glad I could be a help for you."

Sasuke sighed one more time and lifted his head again. He cupped Sakura's face one more time and placed his forehead on top of hers. A smile made its way to his lips. "I love you, Sakura. Thank you."

Sakura smiled back and Sasuke leaned in to give her a loving kiss.

* * *

Naruto opened his mouth wide and yawned loudly. "Gosh! I'm so sleepy!"

"Close your mouth, dobe." Sasuke hissed while flipping through his documents. "Or you can just get out. You're distracting me."

Naruto ignored that. He leaned back to his chair and sighed loudly. "Look at those white pile. I guess you're spending another night in here."

Sasuke glanced at his unchecked documents but didn't say anything.

"Hn." he muttered.

"I've already spent this whole week in my office so today I'm going home. Mom has been nagging me to just stop working and go home." Naruto huffed. "The deal with Kirigakure Trading Company is really taking its toll on us. Especially you and me."

"Just go home." Sasuke said and signed his papers. He then put it on the right side of his desk and grabbed another from his unfinished pile.

"I guess you and Sakura-chan are really busy." Naruto said, again ignored Sasuke. "Hinata-chan has been busy preparing for your wedding."

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Say, teme, is it just me or Sakura-chan looked really pale?" Naruto asked.

At Naruto's question, Sasuke's eyes stopped reading. He lifted his head and was met with a pair of worried blue eyes. Sasuke sighed.

"I know she's tired." he said softly.

"Don't you think you should give her a day off?" Naruto asked. "I mean, you have been such a workaholic since we were young, so I'm sure you won't pass out. Moreover, you're a guy. But Sakura-chan is a girl."

Sasuke sighed again. "I've tried to tell her to just go home and rest. Heck, even my mom has tried to reason with her. She's just so stubborn."

At Sasuke's answer, Naruto sighed. "Well, I kinda understand why Sakura-chan doesn't want to leave you. I mean, if she's not around, who's gonna take care of you?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto but he didn't say anything. Just then, a soft thud was heard from outside of Sasuke's office, followed by a rather loud sound of something falling.

"What was that?" Naruto jolted on his chair out of surprise.

A pang of bad feeling struck Sasuke, and he stood up from his chair. He opened his door in a haste and widened his eyes in horror.

Sakura was lying on the floor.

"Sakura!" Sasuke ran to her side and lifted her head from the floor. "Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto followed Sasuke and also screamed in panic. "We have to get her to the hospital!"

* * *

"PASS OUT?!"

"Sshh!" Naruto hissed while placing his index finger in front of his mouth. "Not so loud, stupid Ino!"

Right now, Naruto and the gang were standing in front of Sakura's hospital room. Naruto was the one who informed them that Sakura passed out and they wasted no time to go to the hospital to see how she was doing. Since Sasuke didn't want to leave Sakura's side even for a short time, Naruto took the job of informing their friends.

"I knew it! She must have been too exhausted! That stubborn girl!" Ino cursed. "How is she?"

"Teme is inside to take care of her. He looked so damn worried." Naruto sighed.

"What did the doctor say, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Over exhaustion." Naruto answered. "Her blood pressure was quite low and she also suffered from anemia. She must stay at the hospital for at least two days."

"I guess Sasuke is also staying here." Ino said which was replied by Naruto with a nod. "Okay, leave their wedding preparation to me."

"We will help Ino." Tenten and Temari said.

Naruto nodded. "I'll cover up for teme for a while. Neji, do you think you can cover me?"

Naruto might be a clumsy guy with a loud voice, but he was dependable in times of need. Especially regarding his work. That was why his father was sure to leave the company in his hands one day, because Naruto was very responsible in his work.

Neji nodded his head.

"I'll cover for Neji-nii-san." Hinata said and Neji along with Naruto nodded. "Those two need as much rest as they could."

"Okay, let's leave the two of them for a while. We'll come back at night." Ino said.

* * *

 **At Konoha International Airport...**

Iruka stood patiently in front of an arrival gate. Not long after, someone came out from the gate and Iruka bowed politely.

"Welcome to Konoha, sir." greeted Iruka. " _Kaichō_ is waiting for you."

The man smiled thinly. His long black hair was tied and his abnormally white skin shined under the lamp lights.

"It has been a while, indeed." The man said with his hoarse voice. "I hope Kizashi is well."

"He is very healthy, thank you for your concern." Iruka replied. "You must be very tired, sir. Let me take you to your hotel."

The man smiled. "So I guess this time Kizashi need my help once more. Is it about the Uchiha? I heard they managed to seal the deal with Kirigakure Trading Company."

Iruka nodded his head. "Indeed, _Kaichō_ needs your help very much, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru smiled once more. "Then, I would be glad to lend my power to crush Uchiha Fugaku."

* * *

 **Done !**

 **I have finally finished this chapter ! *twirls***

 **What do you think ?**

 **I will be waiting for your reviews, fellas !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, folks !**

 **I'm back with the third chapter ~**

 **Please enjoy :)**

 **S. : Unlike 'My Boss and I', this time the fic will be shorter in chapter ! I just don't want to give too many problems to this cute couple *teehee***

 **Disclaimer : I only own this plot.**

* * *

Sasuke could not tore his eyes from Sakura's pale sleeping face. She was still in deep slumber and Sakura held her hands tightly. He kept kissing the back of Sakura's hands and he tightened their intertwined fingers. Sakura's breathing was steady but Sasuke was still so worried.

Fortunately, Naruto and his other friends gladly helped him. He was initially going to ask Itachi to cover his work, but Naruto already took the lead. Sasuke didn't want to leave Sakura's side until he was sure she was okay.

Sasuke inwardly scolded himself. No matter how stubborn Sakura was, he should just forced her to take a day off. Sakura was a girl after all, her physical strength was not as strong as his. Not to mention Sakura was also taking care of their wedding preparation. Those much work would surely take its toll on Sakura one day.

"Sakura..." Sasuke spoke in a small voice, almost as if he was pleading. "Please wake up..."

His parents had come earlier and his mother was super worried with her. She initially asked to stay at the hospital too, but Fugaku managed to persuade her to just go home and leave Sakura in Sasuke's hands. Itachi and Reiya who had also come earlier agreed to help Naruto while he was covering Sasuke's work.

Sasuke lifted his free hand and caressed Sakura's cheek softly. Her face was still a little bit pale. Sasuke felt like he was given a cold shower when Sakura passed out. He could only let out a small sigh of relief after the doctor said Sakura would be okay after spending about two days in the hospital.

A soft knock was heard and the door opened. Naruto stepped in.

"Hey, teme." Naruto greeted. "How is she?"

Sasuke didn't say anything.

Naruto walked towards him and sighed. He gave him two paper bags. "This is your change of clothes. And this one is Sakura-chan's."

Sasuke glanced at the paper bags but he didn't say anything. Naruto sighed once more and put the bags on top of the table.

"I'll just leave it here." he said. "Just so you know, Itachi-nii is covering me for the meeting right now."

Sasuke just softly nodded. Naruto stared at Sasuke's back in silence. Man, Uchiha sure was the epitome of severe depression if anything happened to their loved ones. Of course any man would be somewhat depressed if something happened to their beloved, but Uchiha sure could take that into another whole new level.

Naruto had never seen Sasuke so worried like this before.

"Ugh..."

Naruto's trails of thought was brought back upon hearing the soft groan. Sasuke quickly stood up from his chair and ran his fingers on Sakura's hair.

"Sakura? Can you hear me?" Sasuke asked softly.

Another soft groan escaped Sakura's mouth and she opened her eyes slightly.

"Sakura." Sasuke sighed in relief. "Hey."

"Sa—suke-kun?" Sakura croaked.

Sasuke smiled and leaned down to give Sakura's forehead a loving kiss. Naruto smiled and shook his head lightly. Man, Uchiha do know how to love someone so damn much.

* * *

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned her head and was greeted with Ino's bear hug. Sai closed the door which his girlfriend just slammed open carefully.

"I'm so glad you're alright, forehead!" Ino sighed in relief.

Sakura patted Ino's back. "Thanks, pig. Sorry for worrying you."

"You better damn right be sorry!" Ino complained. "How are you? Feeling better?"

Sakura nodded her head. "I'm okay. I just need some rest."

"You better rest, Sakura." Sai smiled. "We can't have you pass out of exhaustion on your wedding day, can we?"

Sakura laughed. "You're right about that, Sai. Oh, right. How about the preparation? Sasuke-kun told me you guys are preparing for it. I'm so sorry for troubling you."

"Nah, no worries." Ino shook her hand. "It can't be helped since you both are so busy nowdays. Especially with the new business contract with Kirigakure."

"It's going on perfectly, Sakura. Don't worry." Sai smiled. "Which reminds me, where's Sasuke? I highly doubt he is back at work with you still here."

Sakura laughed. "He went to the cafeteria. The food here is so bland, I practically begged him to buy me some food."

Ino chuckled. "I know, right? Hospital's food has never been a favorite."

Right then, Sakura's room door opened and Sasuke came into view.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Ino greeted.

"Hn." Sasuke replied and made his way to Sakura.

"What did you buy me?" Sakura happily asked.

Sasuke set up the table in front of Sakura and fished out the food he had just bought. "I can't have you suffer from an upset stomach, so here's a porridge."

Sakura opened the lid and breathed in. "Wow, this smelled ten times better than the hospital's porridge! Thank you so much, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke smiled and stroke Sakura's hair lightly. "Eat up."

"How's the contract, Sasuke? All sealed up?" Sai asked.

Sasuke sat down on a chair beside Sakura's bed. "Not yet. Well the initial contract has been signed, but there are still plenty of things we have to deal about."

"Well, the company is quite huge after all." Sai replied. "Especially since it is one of the financial support for the growing city."

"Naruto's been pretty noisy about it. As one of the partner company, he's pretty busy himself representing the Uzumaki Corporation." Ino said.

"And pretty much the others are also experiencing the same thing." Sai laughed. "I'm so glad I'm a painter."

"You know, we really should go somewhere for a while." Ino blurted. "For refreshing. Those boys really need to have some fun, including you, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"That's a very good idea!" Sakura commented. "I've arranged Sasuke-kun's schedule to be empty on the next weekend!"

Ino's eyes beamed with happiness. "Very good! Then, I'll make sure the others also have the same day off! We can go to the beach and stay over at my villa. Two days and one night of staying away from paperwork!"

Sai laughed. "I have a feeling Naruto will say yes to that idea right away."

* * *

"Sakura, are you sure about Ino's idea?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura tore her eyes from the television and glanced at Sasuke who was sitting beside her on the bed. After Ino and Sai left, Sasuke climbed on the bed and made himself comfortable beside Sakura. It had become a habit for him to stick to Sakura as close as possible when they were alone together.

"It's a good idea, isn't it?" Sakura leaned back to Sasuke's chest and he wrapped his hand around her shoulders. "You really need some refreshing time, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"And... It will be my first time of having a holiday at the beach with you." Sakura muttered.

Sasuke snickered. He glanced down and saw Sakura's face was as red as a boiled lobster. His snicker grew wider. Sakura was so cute in his eyes.

Sasuke leaned down to give his fiancee a loving kiss.

No matter what, Sakura was the only one Sasuke would never let go of.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in a fine Japanese restaurant...**

"Hello, Yahiko-san. It has been quite a while." Haruno Kizashi smiled and greeted his guest.

"It has been quite a while indeed, Kizashi-san. And good to see you once more, Orochimaru-san."

Yahiko was the founder and the CEO of Akatsuki Technology, one of the young company who managed to be a financial support for the city of Amegakure.

"I hope you don't bear any grudge against me after I rejected your proposal, Kizashi-san." Yahiko politely said as he sat down in front of Kizashi.

"Oh, no, of course not." Kizashi smiled. "Rejection always happen in the world of business."

Yahiko smiled. "Then, pardon me of asking. What honor do I have tonight so you invited me to an extravagant dinner?"

Kizashi smiled. "Just a friendly dinner, especially since we both have known each other for quite a long time."

"Before we get any further, why don't we have a toast first?" Orochimaru suggested. "It is a beautiful night after all."

"Good idea." Kizashi lifted up his glass of beer. "Shall we, Yahiko-san?"

Yahiko raised his own glass. "Cheers!"

* * *

 **Done !**

 **So what do you think ?**

 **Don't forget your reviews and/or flames :D**

* * *

 _"Are you sure this will work, Orochimaru?"_

 _"Trust me, Kizashi." Orochimaru smiled. "It is my latest potion which I am so proud of."_

 _Haruno Kizashi stared at the vial he was holding and shook it softly. "So I just need to put few drops of this into Yahiko's glass?"_

 _"Exactly. Three drops, to be precise. And after that, you can convince him easily to stop working together with the Uchiha." Orochimaru answered._

 _Kizashi smiled. "Good. I will crush Uchiha so bad until they can't stand up anymore and I will claim my daughter back."_


End file.
